plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Huge-Gigantacus
225px |class = Brainy |class2 = Sneaky |signature superpower = Terror-Former 10,000 |superpowers = Iron Boarder Teleportation Station Ice Moon |flavor text = Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it.}} Huge-Gigantacus is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Terror-Former 10,000, which Conjures an card, and reduces the cost of all cards in his hand by 1 . He was added on July 11th, 2017 along with Beta-Carrotina. As with Impfinity and Z-Mech, he is a hero version of . Origins His name and appearance are based on Galactus, a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Terror-Former 10,000 - Conjure an Environment. All cards in your hand cost 1 less. **'Other:' ***Iron Boarder - 2 /3 , Bullseye. While in an Environment: This gets +1 /+1 . ***Teleportation Station - Start of turn: If there's a Zombie here, gain a Teleport. ***Ice Moon - Zombies here get Strikethrough. When played: ''' Freeze' all Plants here. Hero description ''Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it. Strategies With Due to him leading the same classes as Super Brainz, similar strategies can also be applied to this hero, as he has access to Bonus Attacks, [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']], Deadly and Gravestone mechanics. The main difference between him and Super Brainz, however, are their superpowers. Unlike Super Brainz, Huge-Gigantacus does not have any superpowers other than his signature superpower that are tricks. This can cause a downside if you are using this zombie with trick-based zombies such as Paparazzi Zombie or Mad Chemist. However, he does have a superpower that is a zombie, namely Iron Boarder. He also has two superpowers that are environments, those being Teleportation Station, that allows you to draw a Teleport card if a zombie is in that environment at the start of each turn, and Ice Moon that gives a zombie the Strikethrough trait to hit multiple targets as well as Freezing all plants in its lane when this environment is played, essentially acting similar to Laser Base Alpha. But his signature superpower is what makes this hero shine, which Conjures a random environment, and then makes all cards in your hand cost 1 less. This is really useful the more cards in your hand and allows you to play them 1 turn earlier. The Conjured environment can also be useful, being anything from Cone Zone to Laser Base Alpha. Overall, this hero is really useful in an environment deck as most of his superpowers involve using environments. Against This hero is mainly made to create a lot of weird environments, including Teleportation Station to draw Teleport cards and Ice Moon to Freeze plants and making a zombie to pierce your defenses. Fight back this hero the same way as Super Brainz, but be careful of his environments he plays. Not to mention, be careful if he use his signature superpower as he will play cards cheaply in the next few turns. Strategy decks Gallery HugeGigantacusIsGoingtoTrollYou.PNG|Huge-Gigantacus using his signature superpower HD Huge-Gigantacus.png|HD Huge-Gigantacus Huge-Gigantacus is thinking.png|HD of part of Huge-Gigantacus' thinking animation Galacticgardens.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus with other heroes in the teaser for the Galactic Gardens update HugeGigantacusHughTrashed.jpeg|Huge-Gigantacus defeated HugeGigantacusThinking.jpg|Part of Huge-Gigantacus' thinking animation HugeGigantacusPose.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus' pose when either the plant hero is hit by over 4 damage or a legendary zombie is played HugeGigantacusseesLegendary.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus' expression when a legendary plant is played HugeGigantacusSuperBlock.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus blocking an attack HugeGigantacusLowHealth.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus when at low health HugeGigantacusVictoryPose.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus' victory pose HugeGigantacusLocked.png|Huge-Gigantacus grayed out and locked HugeGigantacusHeroQuestLocked.jpg|Huge-Gigantacus' Hero Quests locked Trivia *He is mentioned in Intergalactic Warlord's description. *He is one of the three zombie heroes that is an Imp, the other two being Impfinity and Z-Mech. **Out of the three, Huge-Gigantacus is the only one that doesn't lead the Crazy class. *Unlike most heroes who got their hero form via the Hero-Tron, or the subsequent destruction of it, Huge-Gigantacus got his hero form after being launched to Meteor Z. This is proven in the comic that plays when a player first enters the Galactic Gardens update. *One of his strategy decks, "Doctor What?", could be named after the science fiction TV show, Doctor Who. *His battle theme has a techno feel to it, and even sounds generally different to the battle theme of all the other heroes. See also *Terror-Former 10,000 Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps